Breloom
/ |evofrom=Shroomish |gen=Generation III |species=Mushroom Pokémon |type=Grass |type2=Fighting |metheight=1.2 m |imheight=3'11" |metweight=36.4 kg |imweight=86.4 lbs. |ability=Effect Spore Poison Heal |dw=Technician |body=06 |egg1=Fairy |egg2=Grass |color=Green |male=50 |evo= }} Breloom (Japanese: キノガッサ Kinogassa) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Breloom is a small, bipedal, lizard-like Pokémon. It has a green body and legs, with a light colored head and tail. On top of its head is a green, hat-like structure that resembles a mushroom cap. On either side of this cap are red orbs with black dots in the middle, resembling eyes. A small cluster of seeds is located on the tip of its tail and can be used in attacks. Its arms are not visible, as it tucks them in, leaving only two red claws on either hand visible. Despite this appearance, Breloom can extend its arms out to attack. Natural abilities Breloom's two possible abilities are Effect Spore or Poison Heal. With Effect Spore, there is a chance that when physically attacked, Breloom will inflict Paralysis, Sleep or Poison on the enemy. With Poison Heal, Breloom will recover 1/8 of its health if poisoned, though this only works in battle. Breloom are also very strong for their size, and they are also extremely fast. Evolution Breloom is the evolved form of Shroomish, which evolves into Breloom at level 23. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |'Absorb'|20|100|25|Grass|Special|Clever|4|0}} 1 |[[Tackle]]|50|100|35|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 1 |Stun Spore|—|75|30|Grass|Status|Clever|2|1}} 1 |Leech Seed|—|90|10|Grass|Status|Clever|1|0}} 1 |[[Tackle]]|50|100|35|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 5 |Stun Spore|—|75|30|Grass|Status|Clever|2|1}} 8 |Leech Seed|—|90|10|Grass|Status|Clever|1|0}} 12 |'Mega Drain'|40|100|15|Grass|Special|Clever|2|3}} 15 |[[Headbutt]]|70|100|15|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 19 |[[Feint]]|30|100|10|Normal|Physical|Clever|3|0}} 22 |[[Counter]]|—|100|20|Fighting|Physical|Tough|2|0}} 23 |'Mach Punch'|40|100|30|Fighting|Physical|Cool|3|0}} 28 |'Force Palm'|60|100|10|Fighting|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 33 |Mind Reader|—|—|5|Normal|Status|Clever|3|0}} 39 |'Sky Uppercut'|85|90|15|Fighting|Physical|Cool|2|1}} 44 |'Seed Bomb'|80|100|15|Grass|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 50 |'Dynamic Punch'|100|50|5|Fighting|Physical|Cool|2|1}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |rbysapspr =RS 286 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr =E 286 front.gif |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr =RS 286 front.png |frlgsprs = |IIIback = |IIIbacks = |dpspr =DP 286 front.png |dpsprs = |ptspr =DP 286 front.png |ptsprs = |hgssspr =DP 286 front.png |hgsssprs = |IVback = |IVbacks = |bwspr =Breloom BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr =Breloom BW.gif |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Breloom XY.gif |xysprs = Breloom Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Breloom XY.gif |orassprs = Breloom Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime Breloom's first appearance was in the episode "A Shroomish Skirmish". In this episode, a group of Breloom attacked Ash and his friends for stealing food. Toward the episode's end, May's Torchic evolved into a Combusken and defeated the Breloom. Kenny owns a Breloom that he used during many of his contests. * Breloom (AG082) * Master Hamm's Breloom * Kenny's Breloom * Breloom (XY104) Trivia * Prior to Generation V, Breloom had a unique type combination, it was the only Grass/Fighting-type Pokémon. * Breloom's Attack stat is higher than that of any other Grass-type. Etymology Breloom's name may be derived from "um'brel'la" and "mush'room'". Gallery 286Breloom AG anime.png 286Breloom Dream.png 286Breloom Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky.png 286Breloom Pokémon Colosseum.png 286Breloom Pokémon PokéPark.jpg 286Breloom Pokémon HOME.png Breloom-GO.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon